With development of the microelectronic technology, various sensors can be integrated through the microelectronic technique, in which the integrated devices represented by silicon based micro electro mechanical technology are particularly prominent. However, the conventional silicon based device is still an independent physical module in system level design, which may impact on improving integration level of the whole system and reducing the volume.
In the current microelectronic field, following Moore's Law, feature sizes of devices has entered the era of 14 nanometer. However, the integration of some passive devices is not as simple as active devices. The antenna as a passive device is an indispensible component in the electronic circuit field, for a wireless communication terminal, the antenna is generally integrated on the silicon based substrate of the PCB circuit board. However, since the semiconductor property of the silicon based substrate may result in substrate loss when the antenna works, and the antenna occupies a relatively large area of the silicon based substrate, development of a wireless communication terminal that is light and thin is limited by the use of the antenna on the silicon based substrate to some extent.